


Pustka

by KillAllTheFeelings



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, johlock - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:33:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillAllTheFeelings/pseuds/KillAllTheFeelings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jak John radzi sobie po odejściu Sherlocka?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pustka

John wpatrywał się tępo w produkty stojące przed nim na półce w Tesco. Nawet głupie płatki śniadaniowe przypominały mu o Sherlocku. ‘Jedzenie John? Jedzenie jest nudne!’ Stwierdzał i odmawiał przyjmowania jakichkolwiek pokarmów. Sherlocka nie było. Zabił się 3 miesiące temu. Niby wszystko w porządku, ale John nie mógł o nim zapomnieć. Każda czynność, każda osoba mijana na ulicy, przypominała mu o martwym współlokatorze. Nie wyprowadził się z Baker Street. Niby po co? Wiedział, że i tak nie uda mu się zapomnieć. Żałował, że nie zdążył powiedzieć Sherlockowi jak bardzo jest dla niego ważny.

Wybrał płatki zbożowe, wrzucił jeszcze kilka produktów na chybił trafił i wrócił do domu. Pani Hudson nie było, co już wzbudziło jego podejrzenia. Rzadko opuszczała swoje mieszkanie, a po śmierci Sherlocka prawie nigdy.   
Wszedł na górę, ale nie działo się tam nic podejrzanego. Ot, normalny dzień na Baker Street, następny dzień bez Sherlocka. Tylko głupie, codzienne przeświadczenie, że tym razem, kiedy wejdzie do mieszkania, Sherlock będzie na niego czekał. Z swoim głupawym, aroganckim uśmiechem powie ‘John, pożycz mi telefon’. Terapeutka powtarzała mu, że z czasem będzie lepiej. Jednak z czasem było coraz gorzej. Nie wychodził, nie chciał rozmawiać z ludźmi. Czasami spotykał się z Lestrade’m na piwo, ale i to należało do rzadkości. 

Wypakował zakupy do lodówki, która nie zawierała już eksperymentów Sherlocka. Żadnych odciętych głów, spreparowanych palców, gałek ocznych w słoikach. Teraz były tam tylko drobne zakupy Johna. Krzątał się po kuchni, zrobił sobie kawę i usiadł w fotelu. Jego fotelu. Prawie czuł na nim jego zapach. Wyjął z kieszeni paczkę papierosów i odpalił jednego. Pani Hudson nienawidziła kiedy palił, ale teraz jej nie było. Zaciągnął się gęstym, smolistym dymem i trzymał go przez chwilę czując jak powoli wypełnia jego płuca. Ponad trzydzieści lat życia bez nałogów, i nagle, przez jedno głupie wydarzenie stał się palaczem. Był za to na siebie wściekły, ale nie potrafił się powstrzymać. 

Pogoda stawała się coraz gorsza. Boże, jak John nienawidził takiej pogody. Ciemne chmury zbierały się nad Londynem, było zimno, zaraz pewnie zacznie padać i grzmieć. Włączył telewizor i wyjął z szuflady swój pistolet. Pewnymi ruchami rozłożył go na części, wyczyścił i ponownie złożył, nie zwracając uwagi co robił, wykonywał to automatycznie. Patrzył na pistolet przez dłuższą chwilę. Chciał się zabić, to jasne. Po co miał żyć, kiedy jego najlepszy przyjaciel był martwy. Nie miał żadnych perspektyw na przyszłość, żałosna praca na ostrym dyżurze także nie dawała mu już satysfakcji. Ale co z Panią Hudson? Kto jej pomoże? Oh, John, nie bądź żałosny, nie jesteś w stanie pomóc nawet samemu sobie. Naładował pistolet, i wpatrywał się w niego jeszcze bardziej intensywnie. Szary, metaliczny błysk, zimno które trzymał w dłoni. Właściwie, dlaczego nie? Ale co zrobi Lestrade, też jest sam jak palec, żona od niego odeszła zaraz po śmierci Sherlocka dla jakiegoś młodszego, bardziej wygimnastykowanego meksykańskiego modela. Przyznaj John, po prostu jesteś tchórzem i nie potrafisz pociągnąć za spust. 

Przytknął broń do głowy.

Jeśli to zrobisz, jaki będzie sens śmierci Sherlocka? Skoczył, żeby ratować Ciebie, a teraz ty chcesz to zaprzepaścić. Jego szaroniebieskie oczy zaszły łzami, kilka z nich spłynęło mu po policzku i skapało na stolik. Przymknął je delikatnie i poczuł dotyk zimnej lufy przy skroni. 

Nie, jeszcze nie jest gotowy. 

Odłożył pistolet z powrotem na stolik. Zrobił sobie herbatę, zjadł ciasteczka. Ot co, kolejny spokojny dzień. Jakby nic się nie wydarzyło. Siedział w salonie w mieszkaniu przy 221B i zastanawiał się czy kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie to zrobić. Oh John, stary, głupi John. Sherlock nie wróci. Nie łatwiej po prostu do niego dołączyć?  
Miesiące mijały, każdy tak bardzo podobny do poprzedniego. Był pewien, że może jakoś poskładać swoje życie bez Sherlocka. Pani Hudson miała się już dobrze, coraz rzadziej wspominała o umarłym lokatorze. A John myślał. Myślał cały czas, myśli nie dawały mu spokoju, myślał o tym czy Sherlock jest szczęśliwy po drugiej stronie. Czy druga strona w ogóle istnieje? Holmes zapewne wyśmiałby go i kontynuował jakiś nawiedzony eksperyment. Myślał o śledztwach, które mogli razem rozwiązywać. Myślał o ekscytującym życiu u boku młodego geniusza. Sherlocka nie ma, John. Pogódź się z tym.

Siedział w domu z filiżanką herbaty w dłoni. Dowiedział się, że Harriet znowu została wysłana na odwyk. Czy to jego wina? Mycroft powiedział, że zapewni jej możliwie najlepsze warunki. John westchnął cicho. Wszystko było załatwione, wziął urlop w pracy, pani Hudson była u kuzynki w Leeds. Tak, dobrze. Wyjął z szuflady broń, naładował i przytknął do głowy. Herbata stygła na stoliku, na zewnątrz padał deszcz i było paskudnie, nawet jak na Londyńskie standardy. Była 22:32.  
Mówi się, że przed śmiercią człowiekowi całe życie przelatuje przed oczami. Najlepsze i najgorsze wspomnienia. Co za niedorzeczność. John myślał tylko o tym, że w końcu będzie miał spokój, nie będzie musiał myśleć. O niczym.

W powietrzu rozniósł się huk wystrzału i ledwo wyczuwalny zapach prochu, wymieszany z ostrym, gryzącym zapachem świeżej krwi. Chwilę później bezwładnie ciało Johna leżało na fotelu.

W niczym niezmąconej ciszy mieszkania przy 221B, w ciemności i przy stygnącej herbacie odezwał się głos  
-John, nie…- Samotna łza spłynęła po bladym policzku bruneta. Wpatrywał się w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą jego John żył. I pierwszy raz w jego dotychczasowym życiu w jego głowie nie kłębiły się setki myśli na raz, nie chciał nic analizować, rozwiązywać zagadek.   
Była tylko pustka.


End file.
